Dancing Crows
by tsubasora
Summary: HQ Dance Academy es una gran academia de baile que acoje a los mejores jóvenes bailarines de todo Japón. Allí, divididos en baile clásico y moderno, se cruzarán las vidas de distintos estudiantes y sus historias personales, además de los problemas del equipo de baile moderno caído: Karasuno.
1. Introducción

_**Introducción**_

* * *

_**¡El día que luché contra el rey de la Pista!**_

"– _¿¡En serio no querrías ir a HQ!? - Preguntó sorprendido Hinata a su amigo. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del más bajo, sobre la cama, hablando sobre la pasión que les había unido a ambos: el baile._

_– ¿Eh? No... Es decir, allí es difícil entrar. Y me dan miedo, parecen todos tan buenos y tan... superiores. -El muchacho se estremeció, apurado. Aun así, Hinata le miraba entre asombrado y enfadado. Saltó sobre la cama, poniéndose de pie con los brazos en jarra._

_– ¡Yo seré cómo ellos! Haré el examen de admisión y en Abril entraré a HQ Dance Academy. Y ahí entrenaré todos los días para ser un gran bailarín de baile moderno, como lo fue el Small Dancing Giant. ¡Ya verás, Izumi! -Dijo casi a voz de grito, a lo que su hermana pequeña, Natsu, abrió de un golpe la puerta del cuarto._

_– ¡Deja de gritar ya, hermano!_"

Así había empezado todo, así era como Hinata se había marcado su objetivo más ansiado. Dos años antes de ese momento, había visto en la televisión a aquel gran bailarín que sorprendió a la audiencia con su habilidad, junto a su equipo, y desde entonces todo había cambiado. Hinata había entrenado y entrenado hasta que sus rodillas sangraban y al día siguiente no podía moverse; a pesar de no tener ninguna base de baile. Izumi, que había sido su amigo de la infancia, le había ayudado en todo al haber bailado desde los tres años. Y así, se había ido tejiendo la obsesión de Hinata por mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Y por fin estaba allí, a las puertas de la enorme HQ Dance Academy, que acogía a los mejores bailarines de Japón. Esa escuela era famosa en todo el país nipón por haber entrenado a los mejores de los mejores. Precedido por unos grandes jardines con una fuente llena de esculturas de musas, la academia se componía de tres edicios: El común, dónde se impartían las asignaturas de cualquier instituto, el de Baile Moderno y el de Baile Clásico. Por fin había llegado el día de los examenes de acceso, dónde se decidiría su futuro; a pesar de estar ilusionado, se sentía inseguro por el resultado. Aun así, os ojos marrones de Hinata brillaban como nunca, empañados por la emoción. Aquel día iba a tomar el examen de acceso y, si aprobaba, cumpliría su sueño. El sueño de toda una vida – de hacía dos años – .

– ¡Allá vamos, HQ Academy! - Gritó con alegría, alzando el puño. Y se dispuso a caminar, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su costado. Un chico había pasado corriendo a su lado, golpéandole.

– ¡Eh, tú! - Gritó al chico, señalándole. El muchacho se paró en seco, girándose hacia él.

-¿Qué? - Respondió el otro con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión que hizo que Hinata temblara y tragara saliva. Era alto, muy alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules.

– … M-Me has dado un codazo, deberías pedirme perdón.

– No tengo que decirte nada. Llego tarde al examen, así que aparta de mi camino, enano. – Respondió con cierta furia y prisa. Pero el pequeño no se acobardó esa vez, al contrario, avanzó.

– ¡Eh! No deberías tratarme así. Quién te crees que eres, ¿el Rey de la Pista? -Le sacó la lengua, con un tono infantil. Aquello hizo que en el contrario se despertara cierto instinto asesino, así que se acercó finalmente al más bajo, inclinándose sobre él.

– No me llames así, enano, ¿acaso sabes con quien hablas? O qué pasa, ¿que tienes miedo? – Le dijo, con objetivo de provocarle y marcar su territorio. Y ese fue el momento en el que también Hinata reaccionó del todo, pegando su frente a la del mayor con un gesto retador.

– ¡No tengo miedo! No sé quién narices eres, pero, ¡te reto a un duelo de baile! -– Dio un paso hacia atrás, señalándole triunfador. Un tic se formó en la ceja del más alto.

– ¿Un duelo? Si me estás retando, lo llevas claro.

– Claro que te estoy retando, ¡lo acabo de decir! – Contestó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

– Entonces, adelante. A ver lo que sabes hacer. -– Y el azabache retrocedió, absolutamente decidido a aplastar a aquel enano.

Hinata tomó su móvil de su bolsillo, seleccionando una canción sin mirar y colocando el aparato a un lado de dónde los dos se encontraban: Justo en el portón abierto de entrada a los jardines que precedían a los edificios. Mientras ellos se miraban con rabia y competitividad, algunos pasaban por su lado, cuchicheando y mirando extrañados al par, que llamaba la atención.

– Entonces, ¡bailemos un poco de...!

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want.

Ambos se quedaron parados. El azabache se mantuvo en shock, con un rostro de circunstancias que decía mucho. Hinata reaccionó en cuanto la sorpresa le dejó hacerlo, conservando una sonrisa medio socarrona.

– ... ¡Wannabe!

Ambos se dispusieron a su posición. Un callejero y fresco Hinata con su contrincante desconocido para él, elegante y grácil. Y aunque el menor sintiese desprecio completo hacia él por cómo le había tratado, el solo mirarlo le hacía ver que era muy superior a él; en su interior, mientras el baile fluía, sentía una mezcla de admiración, competitividad y envidia insana hacia el mayor

De todas formas, aquella era su primera batalla de baile seria, y aunque sentía nervios en su interior, el cosquilleo también significaba emoción por aquel momento.

"¡Ya verás, Rey de la Pista, te voy a aplastar!"


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

_**¡Demasiada información y pocas respuestas!**_

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban agotados, cansados. Sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo, mientras la canción llegaba a su fin, el azabache miró con cierto tono de superioridad a Hinata.

– He ganado. – Sentenció. Pero Hinata frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– ¡Mentira! He ganado yo. – Contestó con rabia, acercándose un paso al contrario.

– He. Ganado. Yo. -–Hizo la misma acción acercándose a Hinata, hasta que quedaron cara a cara, comenzando a gritar como niños.

– Yo.

– YO.

– ¡No!

– Sí.

– Que no.

– Que sí.

– YO.

– MALDITO ENANO, HE DICHO QUE HE GANADO YO.

Y podrían haber seguido discutiendo durante toda la mañana, pero otra persona hizo acto de presencia en la escena. A la espalda de Hinata, aquel chico rió con un tono suave y agradable.

– Los dos lo habéis hecho muy bien. – Dijo, dando un aplauso leve. El más bajo se giró pero, antes de que pudiese decir nada, el otro se pronunció.

– Ah, Suga. – Dijo, visiblemente más tranquilo que hacía un escaso minuto. El otro chico, de cabello color beige, una marca debajo del ojo y con un curioso mechón rebelde en lo alto de su cabeza, sonrió apaciblemente.

– Kageyama, tenemos que entrar ya. Vas a llegar tarde a tu examen de acceso. – Y, como si de un perrito se tratara, Kageyama asintió y caminó hacia él. Pero, antes de que se fueran, Hinata apretó los puños, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Puede que tu técnica sea mejor que la mía, pero te aseguro que te superaré! ¡He venido a ésta academia para ser un gran bailarín, por eso me encargaré de aplastarte! – Gritó, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Suga parecía confundido, pero Kageyama se encontraba muy serio, examinando al más pequeño. Después, le señaló, en una épica pose.

– Te invito a que lo intentes.

Tras eso, Kageyama y Suga se fueron por su camino y Hinata por el suyo, hasta que recordó que era el mismo que los otros dos, por lo que el camino hasta la entrada del edificio principal fue el camino de la vergüenza caminando detrás de su rival y Suga. La prueba de acceso pasó tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta; consistía en un examen con preguntas de secundaria básica, otro teórico sobre baile y una prueba práctica de improvisación. Pero aquello no fue lo que más recordaría Hinata durante días después. Fue aquel misterioso Kageyama, su amigo Suga, el intenso combate. Solo deseaba volver a encontrarles allí dentro, poder retarle en un futuro y sentir que había ganado.

El día de los resultados llegó, y Hinata pudo ver en los tablones colocados en el interior del edificio principal de su futura Academia su nombre entre los elegidos. Con sus ojos brillando, alzó un puño, emocionado. Definitivamente, se convencía cada vez más; debía llegar a lo más alto. Y con ese pensamiento un mes después llegó a su primer día de clase.

Con su mochila cargada de libros y el corazón cargado de esperanzas y el son del baile, su pasión, entró a su clase por primera vez, encontrando allí una escena algo fuera de lugar: allí dos chicos discutían casi llegando a las manos, mientras el resto de la clase cuchicheaba. Perplejo, Hinata se alejó del cúmulo de la pelea y se sentó en un sitio libre al lado de la ventana. Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que había un chico al lado suyo de cabello castaño y en pincho que miraba atento.

– Eh... ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó el pequeño, parpadeando un par de veces. El chico se giró hacia él, sonriente.

– Uno es de baile clásico y otro de moderno. – Explicó, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. No hizo falta ni que Hinata dijera nada, ya que su expresión explicó totalmente su confusión. – Ah, no estarás al corriente aún... ¿Sabes que hay asignaturas de baile moderno y clásico?

Hinata asintió.

– Yo he escogido las de baile moderno. – Explicó. El otro sonrió, asintiendo.

– ¡Hah! Yo también. –Dijo animosamente. Después carraspeó. – Pues desde siempre se han formado dos bandos en la escuela; los clásicos y los modernos. Se llevan fatal entre ellos por lo general, y en las asignaturas comunes como Literatura, Japonés, Inglés o Matemáticas pasan a veces éstas cosas. Ésta vez, el de baile moderno le ha dicho al de baile clásico que se ponga un tutú y le baile el lago de los cisnes. Y después algo de "bailame ésta" y bajarse los pantalones.- Terminó de explicar, a lo que Hinata tragó saliva, entre atemorizado y asombrado por la competitividad que había en la academia. Empezaba a digerir poco a poco que no se encontraba en un cuento de hadas.

– ¡Ah! Soy Inuoka Sou. – Se presentó el chico, que le había parecido desde el principio muy agradable a Hinata. Éste sonrió.

– ¡Hinata Shouyou! – Respondió. Inuoka terminó por girarse totalmente hacia él, dándole la espalda a la pelea que estaba siendo reprimida entonces por un profesor.

– Encantado, Shouyou. ¡Ah! ¿Vas a entrar a algún grupo de baile? Yo voy a aplicar para entrar a Nekoma. ¡Son tan geniales! – Comentó animado, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, y su cabeza sobre la mano.

– ¿Grupo de baile...? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, que seguía muy confundido. Inuoka rompió en carcajadas, palmeándole la espalda.

– ¿Pero has entrado a ciegas sin saber nada de nadie? ¡Pareces el protagonista de un shounen! A ver... los de baile clásico van por libre, a su marcha y sin juntarse con nadie; pero los de baile moderno tenemos grupos de baile. Además, la escuela hace de vez en cuando competiciones de baile entre grupos. ¡Es lo más divertido del mundo! Los reyes de las competiciones son Nekoma. Pero hay muchíiisimos. – Y mientras Inuoka seguía hablando sin cesar, a Hinata se le encendió la bombilla, lo que mostró con un gesto animado.

– ¡Ah, el Small Dancing Giant estaba en un grupo llamado Karasuno! – Gritó, haciendo que toda la clase se girara hacia él por un momento. Inuoka se quedó pensativo, casi decepcionado.

– Sé quién es él, pero... Karasuno ahora no es como en sus tiempos, Shouyou. – Le comentó casi en baja voz, pero Hinata no escuchó. Y tampoco le dio tiempo, pues el profesor consiguió calmar a los dos e indicó que daría inicio la clase. Por lo que los dos nuevos amigos se pusieron en su posición.

En esa aburrida clase de Matemáticas, Hinata estuvo pensando sobre lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. Las rivalidades, los equipos... Estaba deseando inscribirse en el equipo de Karasuno, aunque no sabía ni cómo.

Pero, aún más, todavía no sabía dónde estaba Kageyama. Si iría a su clase o quizás a otra; qué asignaturas habría escogido, o si le volvería a ver. Y quería saber más sobre Suga, su misterioso amigo.

Pero, unas horas después, llegaba la hora de comer. Y en HQ Dance Academy, a las cuatro hasta las siete comenzaban las clases de baile, donde todos los alumnos se encaminaban a las asignaturas optivas, de baile moderno o clásico, que habían escogido, cada uno en el edificio especial que tenían para cada especialidad.

Y Kageyama caminaba hacia sus clases de baile a paso sonoro, decidido, con su gesto usual. Al abrir la puerta del aula, no pudo evitar cegarse con la luz que desprendía su interior. Y con quien se encontraría allí...


End file.
